occultafandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Horoscope
'This is the Lovely Horoscope Page Upated Daily by WarmSummerBreeze. Horoscopes Provided by www.laughsend.net/horoscopes.php and Astrology.horoscope.com' 'Thursday, December 22nd 2011' 'Birthday Horoscope' Happy birthday! This is no year to be shy, no matter how tempting it is to hide out and be secretive. You can choose what you want to conceal and cheerfully join the world and take your part in whatever group or social scene fulfills you the most. From now until May, people may keep you busy, but you can enjoy some pleasant company, make some clever money decisions, and be surprisingly charming. Your luck further improves in May or June, although not without some minor struggles. A little extra work won't bother you. Enjoy an engaging, energetic year! Aries March 21 - April 19 Your emotions are going to have a special kick today, which you're apt to take very seriously. There's a strong instinct within you that's ready to defend your sensitive feelings. The trick today is to stay grounded and focused. Plan and organize and you'll be able to get quite a bit done. Don't act rashly if someone crosses you. 'Taurus - April 20 - May 20' This is a terrific day for you. Not only are your emotions at a cyclical peak but they also have added strength that will help you stay courageous in the face of any opposition that comes your way. The good news is that your planning may pay off. There are strong forces at work helping you to make progress toward your goals. 'Gemini - May 21 - June 21' Bring your flighty nature back down to earth today. It's important for others to have their say. Don't interrupt when they're talking. Keep your mouth shut and your ears open. Reality will pay you back today for whatever seeds you've sown, favorable or not. This is a good time to take a walk in the woods and reconnect with the earth. 'Cancer - June 22 - July 22' Attend to your home today and take care of chores. Clean the floor, do laundry. Make lists and stick to them. You may notice that there is a strong grounding feeling to the day that helps you stay on task. Efficiency is the name of the game. You're likely to experience a surge of progress in your work that comes when your emotions are grounded. 'Leo - July 23 - August 22' You may experience a burst of physical energy today that urges you to bring life to your emotions. Act out your true feelings at all times. Make it known that you're a force to be reckoned with. There's no need to be threatening or outwardly aggressive. Know that if someone taunts you, you have the strength and courage to defend yourself. 'Virgo - August 23 - September 22' Your practical nature should be appreciated under the prevailing aspects. There's a powerful force helping you in every task you undertake, and the strength of will to get things done. Feel free to tackle detail-oriented, menial tasks the have been crying for your attention. It's time to get these things out of the way. 'Libra September 23 - October 23' Accuracy is not necessary when stacking blocks, until you come to around the 5th or 6th. Your talents dictate that you will not go so far. Metal objects may interest you today, and cause a new hobby to "spark" inside of you. 'Scorpio October 24 - November 22' You have your Southern folk. And you have your Northern folk. Which you are is probably not of consequence, because you're stranger than most. You may develop a sudden interest in the backs of things today. 'Sagittarius November 23 - December 21' The tension between you and a co-worker may ease today as you suddenly realise you have other stronger ties. Everything you hear today will sound echoey and dull. A trip to the doctors might be necessary later next week. The Nigerian bank that is holding your email-friend's money does not exist. 'Capricorn December 22 - January 19th' Why not test yourself by not eating or drinking anything. Headaches and random convulsions may become a regular part of your life today. When leaving your house this morning, don't forget to lock up and give the children a pat on the head. Two heads are better than one if you're trying to get a team together. 'Aquarius January 20 - February 18' All of that which you experience today will be catalogued under "things not to do in public again". A nearby construction company may approach you this morning in an attempt to fool you into thinking that the world is about to explode. 'Pisces February 19 - March 20' Take care when opening up an email from a friend today as you may not enjoy the electronic content inside. This sad horoscope was brought to you in association with usedbandages.co.uk - for all your bloody used bandages. Any time you feel restless this week, try to imagine what it would be like to take viagra and ritalin at the same time. Category:Horoscope Category:WarmSummerBreeze